Hidden Illness
by Tea1706
Summary: Alyssa decides to meet up with some old friends Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock. When all of a sudden Team Rocket decided to ruff up a innocent woman and this hidden illness that been manifesting inside Alyssa's body. Will she ever waking up from this illness. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa Muto had entered through the realm portal to the Pokemon World, she was on her way to meet up with Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock while they were still traveling. you know, to catch up on lost time. Just before she got into town, Team Rocket decided to get a little revenge on her by ruffing her up a bit and stole her best Pokemon. As Ash and the gang was walking in the forest when they spotted her on the ground. The gang ran to her side, Ash tried to nudge his friend on the ground unconscious.

"Alyssa, Alyssa." said Ash, trying to wake her up. But to no avail she wouldn't wake up. "Maybe we should take her to see Dr Proctor" said Misty, worried. "Yeah, she really needs to see a doctor right away." said Brock, lifting her up off the ground. "Let's go." The gang ran to the hospital where Dr Proctor was working at. Ash banged on the hosptial door. "Hey, Dr Proctor. Are you there ? We have another emergency." yelled Ash loudly.

Dr Proctor opened the sliding doors and noticed Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Uh.. I was just about to catch some z's" said Dr. Proctor. "Ash, Misty, and Brock. How's the traveling been going ?" "Our friend Alyssa, who we found unconscious, and still breathing." said Ash. "Bring her inside and I'll take a look at her." said Dr. Proctor. They brought Alyssa to Proctor's examination room. "Put her on the exam table." Brock layed Alyssa on the table. Proctor checked her eyes and then listen to her heartbeat with his stethoscope. Her heartbeat was still beating, but it was very faint. "It seems she's in a coma like state." "Oh no" said Misty, even more worried. "Will you be able to cure her." said Ash. "I'll need to run some more tests." said Dr. Proctor, as he walked off to grab a couple things. The gang talked among themselves while they were waiting for Proctor to return. "Who would do such a horrible thing." said Misty. "I don't know Misty nobody else was around when we found her." said Brock. Ash stared at Alyssa with sad eyes. "Pikachu" said Pikachu, weeping for Alyssa. Then Ash notices that the Poke balls that she wore on her belt were gone. "Guys, look, her Pokemon are not with her." said Ash. "Team Rocket must have been the ones who did this. Looks like they'll do anything and I mean anything to steal someone's Pokemon." "I will use her cell phone to get in touch with her husband Pharaoh Atem since our phones only work in our world." said Misty. Misty takes out Alyssa's cell phone and went out into the hallway to call Alyssa's husband.

Misty goes through her contacts and found Atem's cell phone number. The call goes through and Atem picks up. "Hello" said Atem. "Hi Atem, this is Misty from the Pokemon Realm." said Misty. "Oh, hi Misty. What's up ?" said Atem. "The reason why I'm calling you on her cell phone, your wife Alyssa is- (she pauses) She's... in a coma." said Misty. "What." gasps Atem, over the phone. "What happened to her ?" He said in a worried panic mode. "We don't know what happened. Ash, Brock, and I found her unconscious outside Viridian Forest heading toward Pallet Town." said Misty. "We took her to the hospital of our very good friend Dr Proctor. She's in good hands Atem." "I am going to travel to your realm. I need to see her." said Atem. He hung up his phone. "Wait, Atem - I.. [sighs]" said Misty, as she hangs up Alyssa's phone and walks back to Ash and Brock. "How did he take the news." said Brock as Misty walks in. "He didn't take it that well, so he's traveling to our realm to see her." said Misty.

Dr Proctor returned and did some more medical tests on Alyssa.

"What have you found out so far, Doctor ?" said Ash sadly. "I don't know she has some type of hidden illness that has been manifesting in her body. She may have to stay here for a while, so I can monitor her progress." said Dr. Proctor. Atem finally arrived in the Pokemon universe, and rushes over to his queen side. "Who has done this to you ?" said Atem, sobbing. "Team Rocket" said Ash answers in a whisper. "Huh ?" said Atem, looking over at Ash. "They would go to great lengths to steal Pokemon, but I didn't think they would sink this low." said Ash. Dr. Proctor notices Pharaoh Atem. "Who are you ?"

"Oh, forgive me for my rudeness. [royally bows] I'm Pharaoh Atem, Alyssa's husband." said Atem. "and you must be Dr Proctor, I presume." "Yes, that's me." said Dr. Proctor. "I'll repeat the information I just told them for you. You're wife is in a coma like state and to my findings so far, she has this hidden illness that is keeping her from waking up, I would leave her here for a couple of weeks, so I can moniter her condition." Atem looks at his queen lying lifeless on the examination table. "I leave her in your care, Doctor." said Atem. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her." said Dr. Proctor.

"Have you contacted Officer Jenny to file a report yet." said Atem to Ash. "We were just to about to do that now." said Misty. "Good, cause I want those crooks thrown in prison for what they have done to my wife." said Atem, enraged."I'll go call the Viridian City police department, be right back." said Misty.

Misty walks over to a video phone and call the Viridian City Police.

"Viridian City Police Department, how may I assist you." said Officer Jenny. "Hi, Officer Jenny, this is Misty. You see, the reason why I'm calling is, I need to file an assault report." said Misty. "For who." asked Officer Jenny. "For our friend Alyssa, she was suppose to meet with us to catch up on lost time. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and I were on our way to meet with Alyssa, when we found her in Viridian Forest unconscious. So the person or should I say persons that we need arrested is Team Rocket." said Misty. "They ruffed her up pretty bad, and the husband of our friend wants to press charges." "Okay, I'll write up the report for you, Misty" said Officer Jenny. "Thanks again Officer." said Misty. "You're welcome." said Officer Jenny. Misty ends the video call, and walks back to everyone.

As Misty walked into the room.

"The assault report has been filed, Atem" said Misty. "Thank you guys for doing this" said Atem. "Hey, what are friends for" said Ash. Pikachu wented up and snuggled under Alyssa's arms in a curled up position. "Pikaachu" said Pikachu sadly. Ash just smiled at the sight of his buddy all curled up with Alyssa. "I almost lost Yugi during the Orichalcos arc, and now my wife is in a coma all because of three thieves wanting rare Pokemon, also this hidden illness that made itself known." said Atem. "Hey, it's not your fault, Pharaoh." said Ash. "These things happen." "But if Team Rocket ever show their faces in my presents, they got another thing coming to them." said Atem. "Oh, I imagine will be seeing them around. Like we always do. I guaranteed it. said Brock.

Just as Brock finished his sentence, who showed up by none other than... Team Rocket.

"Ah, Prepare for trouble." said Jessie. "And make it double." said James. "Cut the formalities,Team Rocket. said Ash. "And how dare you show your faces, at a time like this." "We know what you guys did ?" said Brock "You three ought to be ashamed of your selves." "Remind us of what we did wrong this time." snickered Jessie. Misty angerly yelled. "YOU PUT A INNOCENT PERSON INTO A COMA, YOU DIMWITTED IDIOTS!" Atem turns around to face Team Rocket and yelled. "YOU ARE SO LUCKY WE'RE NOT IN MY UNIVERSE, BECAUSE IF WE WERE, YOU THREE WOULD BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM IN 10 SECONDS FLAT!" "Who are you ?" said Jessie. "I'm Pharaoh Atem" said Atem. "Well well well it looks like we have royalty in our mists." said Jessie. "We don't care if you're the King Of Egypt, all we care about is money, stealin rare Pokemon, and capturing that Pikachu for our boss." said Meowth. "We'll to be glad to ruffle you guys up just we did that woman dhere." "THAT "WOMAN" IS MY WIFE IF YOU DIDN'T RECALL!" shouted Atem. Misty added "HOW COULD YOU BE SO THOUGHTLESS AND SELFISH!" Jessie cackles. "One less twerp to deal with." Atem groans through his angerly teeth, as James used one of their latest machine to snag Pikachu. "And we'll be taking our leave now, see yah twerps." said Meowth. "Oh no you don't" said Ash running after Team Rocket. Brock and Misty sweat drops that their routines were so predictable, it was beginning to be become bothersome. Ash returned with Pikachu in his arms, and dragging Team Rocket who was now tied up in strong ropes. " I tied up Team Rocket so Officer Jenny could come and take them away to prison."

Atem also told of the time even back during battle city, he had to endure Joey trying to fight the shadows while needing medical attention after Joey's big duel with Marik. He punches the table, started crying.

"It's getting late, you should all go home now, and I'll put Alyssa in a room. said Dr Proctor. "All right." said Atem. He lets go of his wife's lovely hands. "I'll be by tomorrow."

Ash, Misty, and Brock said farewell to Atem as he left through the realm portal. "We should head back to Pallet Town guys, my mom can let you guys stay at the house." said Ash. "Sounds great Ash." said Misty. After Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock left the hospital. "You and me beautiful are gonna have some fun." whispered Dr Proctor.


	2. Chapter 2

To recap where we last left off, Ash Pikachu Misty and Brock discovered their friend Alyssa unconscious and very badly beaten. They brought Alyssa to the hospital. Doctor Proctor told Ash that she was in a coma. Misty notified Alyssa's husband Pharaoh Atem about the current situation, also to notify the local police. As the sun was starting to set, Ash decided that he and his friends should crash at his place for the night. What will become of Proctor's plan to "have fun" ? Let's resume and find out.

Doctor Proctor carried Alyssa's unconscious body to a room with a Gynecology exam table.

"I am going to have a little fun with this one. And what I meant about having "fun". I really meant by having my way with you." said Proctor, pervertly.

Alyssa still unconscious not saying a word, he started tying her wrists above her head to the top of the table and tied her ankles to the bottom of the table. He then ripped off the young woman's clothes with a sharp knife revealing her private parts. Next he unbuckled his pants and got on top of Alyssa.

"Here is my chance to ever get lied. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, forgive me." said Proctor, slipping his member into her va jay jay and thrusted it back and forth, moaning in pleasure as he ride her senselessly. "Oh yeah. That's it."

Alyssa came to as she felt something hard inside of her body.

"How did I wind up here ?" "I was on my way to visit with Ash and the next thing I know, Team Rocket appears out of nowhere. I remember them jumping me, also stealing my Pokemon in the process." said Alyssa, waking up.

"Your three friends with a Pikachu brought you here." said Proctor.

Alyssa notices Doctor Proctor on top of her.

'What are you doing to me, I demand you let me go this instant." said Alyssa, struggling to get free.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you're going to be mine for the rest of the night." said Proctor, still thrusting his member in and out.

"My husband will have your head, once he hears of what you've done to me." threaten Alyssa.

"You're in no position to be making threats" said Proctor.

"Release me at once." said Alyssa.

"Oh, that reminds me, your husband was here later on today." said Proctor.

"He was." said Alyssa. "What did you tell him ?"

"I told him you were in a coma and a mysterious illness manifesting inside your body." said Proctor.

"A mysterious illness, that can't be right, is it serious ?" said Alyssa.

"An illness that could kill you instantly if it wanted to." said Proctor.

"You know, I would kick you in the Poke-Balls. But since you tied me to the table, I can't do that." said Alyssa. "I'll go along with your sexual demands tonight. But mark my words, you won't get away with this."

"And don't think about going to the police, I'll deny it all." said Proctor.

"Doesn't the writers of this show know that rape is a no-no, and to think to hide it in within a kids show. Seriously, that is just messed up." said Alyssa.

"I'm gonna preform a thorough examination on you, since your a little tied up at the moment." said Proctor, getting off of her.

Doctor Proctor started by checking her temperature.

"98.6, your temperature is normal." said Proctor.

He then places a blood pressure cuff around one of her arms, and starts to pump the cuff.

"160 over 80. Blood pressure looks ok." said Proctor.

Proctor grabs his stethoscope, and putting it on.

"Just breathe normally for me, while I listen to your heartbeat." said Proctor.

Alyssa breathes normally as he was listening.

"Hmm, your heartbeat sounds irregular. Tell me Alyssa, have you been experiencing any other type of symptoms. said Proctor.

"Well, I've been having unexplainable shortness of breathe, but only in stressful situations. Helping my husband run Egypt is not an easy task. Dealing with thieves every single day especially the violent ones can really stress you out." said Alyssa.

"I see." said Proctor. "May I ask some very personal questions ?"

"Even though I'm in a doctor's office, I'm always prone to be truthful with public figures. Ask away." said Alyssa.

"Do you and your husband have sex ?" said Proctor.

"Yes we do." said Alyssa, truthfully "Why do you need to know that ?"

"So I can diagnose you properly." said Proctor, writing down some notes. "I'll be untying you from the table so I can listen to your lungs and your breathing."

He unties the ropes from the table, but still keeping the rope tied around her wrists and her ankles. He helps to sit her up, and placing the listening bell of his stethoscope on Alyssa's back.

"Take a deep breath in" said Proctor.

Alyssa breathed in.

"And slowly breathe out." said Proctor.

Alyssa slowly breathes out. He then places it in a different spot on her back.

"Good. Again, take another big deep breath in." said Proctor.

Alyssa took another deep breathe in.

"And breathe out." said Proctor.

Alyssa breathes out.

"Ok, your lungs seem clear." said Proctor, taking off his stethoscope. "I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. But that's odd. The first time I examined you, the illness was there and now it's not. Hmm this is new, a illness that makes it self known then disappears. I'll finish your check up and then put you in a room."

"I don't get it. From what your telling me, I'm basically a walking time bomb." said Alyssa.

"That would be the case. Thing is, I don't have the knowledge or talent of surgical procedures. So I won't be able to cure you fully." said Proctor.

"Figures, it couldn't have happened at the worst possible time. What rotten luck." said Alyssa. "Oh wait, I know of this one person in another universe who goes by the name of Erhard Muller, but his alias name is CR-501. He works at Resurgam First Care. I heard he was the best surgeon around."

"If something ends up happening, I'll write up a transfer medical file of my findings, so they'll know what they need to look for when they take you into surgery." said Proctor.

"You know, you may be a bit of a pervert. But you're okay for.. a doctor." said Alyssa.

Doctor Proctor took out a tongue depressor and a small flashlight.

"Open your mouth and say ahh." said Proctor.

Alyssa opened her mouth.

"Ahh.." said Alyssa.

Proctor pushed down on her tongue with the wooden stick and shined the flashlight into her throat.

"Everything looks ok, there's no inflammation or redness." said Proctor. "Now, I'm gonna quickly check your thyroid glands."

Proctor touched the sides of Alyssa's throat.

"Swallow please." instructed Proctor.

Alyssa swallowed.

"Any pain or discomfort ?" asked Proctor.

"Nope, no pain." said Alyssa.

"Ok. I need you to lay back down on the table, so I can check your stomach, to make sure everything is in it's place." said Proctor.

Alyssa gently laid back down, Proctor started to touch her stomach.

"If you feel any sharp pains anywhere, let me know, ok ?" said Proctor.

"You got it." said Alyssa.

While Proctor was feeling around her stomach.

"Ahhh." said Alyssa.

"Where did you feel the pain?" asked Proctor.

"Right in the middle." said Alyssa.

Proctor puts his hands in the middle of her stomach.

"Here ?" asked Proctor.

The pain came back again.

"Yep, right there." said Alyssa.

"This can't be good." said Proctor.

"What is it, Doctor ?" said Alyssa, worried.

"The sharp pain you felt is in the location of your liver." said Proctor.

"It must be the illness, first it was in my heart, now it's in my liver. Just great." said Alyssa.

"I'll write that in the medical file. Patient has shortness of breath, only when stressed. And now, sharp pains location liver." said Proctor. "All that's left to do is your eyes and ears."

Proctor took his mini flashlight out of his lab coat upper pocket.

"Open your eyes nice and wide." instructed Proctor.

Alyssa opens her eyes wide. He shines the light into each eye.

"Both eyes dilated perfectly. said Proctor. "Blink a couple times if you need to, so they can get readjusted to normal light.

Alyssa blinks a couple of times to readjust her eyes, as he puts his flashlight away. And then grabbed his ottoscope.

"Turn your head to the right please." said Proctor.

He checks Alyssa's right ear.

"That ear looks fine." said Proctor. "Ok now, turn your head to the left please."

He checks Alyssa's left ear.

"Yep, this ear looks fine as well." said Proctor. "Both your ears are super clean and healthy."

Alyssa glanced over at the clock. It read 11 o'clock p.m.

"We still have time for one more exam" suggested Proctor, putting on some rubber gloves.

"What exam ?" said Alyssa, nervously.

Proctor walked back over to Alyssa.

"I am going to be doing your yearly pap smear exam." said Proctor.

"Um, I don't think I would be needing a pap smear exam today." said Alyssa, trying to change the subject.

"You're not nervous, are you ?" asked Proctor, getting out the metal speculum.

"Me. Nervous. Whatever gave you that idea." said Alyssa. "Ok, I'll admit it, I'm a little bit nervous."

"Is this your first time having this particular exam done ?" asked Proctor.

"Yes." said Alyssa.

"I'll be careful as a Butterfree, I promise." said Proctor.

"Oh, ok." said Alyssa, giving him permission to do the exam.

"You'll feel some slight discomfort as I'm putting this in." said Proctor.

As Dr Proctor carefully slid the speculum in, the sensation of the cold metal caused Alyssa to squirm.

"I know the speculum is a little cold, so just try to relax, we're almost done."said Proctor.

Alyssa tried to relax, and Dr Proctor came up with more things to talk about so it wouldn't feel awkwardly quiet.

"So, how did you get here in the first place ?" asked Proctor

"My special powers that I obtained while I was still young, which gave me the ability to travel to any anime universe I wanted at a snap of a finger. said Alyssa.

Dr Proctor swabbed her cervix and then placed the stick into a testing tube, closing the lid tight.

"Universe hopping can be quite dangerous,however, do these powers have a negative effect on your body ?" said Proctor.

"None that I know of" said Alyssa.

"Have you been in contact with any villains, who maybe threaten to kill you ?" said Proctor.

"You know, now that I think about it. There are two psychos still on the run back in my universe, they go by the names of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, and one of them did injected something into my bloodstream." said Alyssa.

"While I was listening to your heartbeat during your examination, I heard a strange sound in your heart rhythm that I couldn't quite seem to figure out." said Proctor.

"Bingo, we finally pin-pointed where it's hiding. said Alyssa.

Then all of a sudden something happen, Alyssa went unresponsive. Dr Proctor quickly rolled the defibrillator and set to 200, shocking her heart back to normal.

"Oh man. It's getting worse and worse." said Alyssa. "Those bastards really want me dead."

"It's a duty of a doctor to always save a patient's life, even on the brink of death." said Proctor. "Also I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, I don't know what came over me to act that way."

"All has been forgiven, Doctor." said Alyssa, gazing at the clock. "1 o'clock, how are we going to get me back into my coma."

"I have some medicine that will make you sleepy, it will ware off after a couple of hours, but that's the best I can do." said Proctor.

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything." said Alyssa

"I'm just doing my job, ma'am" said Proctor.

Alyssa kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush, then he cleared his throat.

"I'll start to inject the medicine into your arm with a syringe needle. You will start to feel a little woozy, once it enters your bloodstream." said Proctor.

Dr Proctor injected the needle. After the medicine took effect, Alyssa got woozy, and she slowly closes her eyes. He untied Alyssa from the examination table, and carrying her to a hospital bed, also he hooked her up to a monitor that kept track of her heart rate and pulse. He starts writing her transfer file as Alyssa slept.

The next morning, Ash Pikachu Misty and Brock arrived back the hospital first, then Atem arrived soon after. They all walked into Room 101. Dr Proctor was sitting in a chair next to Alyssa's hospital bed.

"How is she, doctor." said Ash.

Dr Proctor just shook his head. Atem sighs, sitting next to his wife on her bed. He took her right hand and gently stroke it with his thumb.

"Alyssa, if you can hear me, please give me a sign." said Atem.

Alyssa laid in the bed motionless. Dr Proctor hands Atem a file.

"What's this ?" sad Atem.

"I'm afraid I am gonna have to transfer your wife to another hospital. I'll unhook her and since both of you can travel through universes, take her to the Trauma Team Universe, and see if they can rush her in for emergency surgery. It's all explained inside that medical file." said Proctor.

Atem scooped up Alyssa in his arms, and took the file from Dr Proctor.

"Thank you for all your help." said Atem to Ash and his friends.

"No problem Atem. We're friends, and friends always look out for one another. Also, we can finish our visit as soon as she gets better." said Ash.

Atem summoned a portal, said goodbye to Ash his friends and Dr Proctor, and he exited the Pokemon universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa decided to meet up with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock. As she was just about to enter Viridan Forest, Team Rocket snuck up behind her just like they did the first time, but Alyssa noticed them behind her and got out of the way. Jessie,James, and Meowth crashed to the ground.

"You really need to think of a better plan." sneered Alyssa. "It may have worked the first time around, but for the second time, not likely. What do you want from me anyway? You already stole my Pokemon."  
"We're thieves, sometimes we don't even need a reason to steal things." said James.  
"Let me guess, your boss Giovanni, ordered you to kidnap me in order for him to gain my special powers, correct?" said Alyssa.  
"Hey twerp, that's top secret Team Rocket information." said Jessie. "By the way, how did you manage to survive our assault the last time."  
"That's none of your business, Jessie." said Alyssa.  
"So, are you gonna come with us quietly, or will I have to claw ya up ?" threatened Meowth.  
"Seriously. I don't have time for this, so I bid you good-day." said Alyssa, and walks into Viridian Forest.  
"Errr... Why that little... I guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way." said Jessie, to James and Meowth, ticked off.

She walk through the forest and occasionally running into wild bug Pokemon, until she reached the other end.

"I should pop in for a quick little visit with Doctor Procter, just to update him on how I'm doing." said Alyssa.

She came upon the hospital and decides to go in

"Hello, Doctor Proctor, are you here ?" said Alyssa.

Doctor Proctor came out from one of the rooms and notices Alyssa.

"Ah Alyssa, so wonderful to see you again." said Proctor.  
"Hi, I just wanted to stop by and let you know on how I've been doing, since that whole Team Rocket incident." said Alyssa.  
"If it's ok with you, I would like to do a follow up of that physical, so I can update your medical records." said Proctor.  
"Sure." said Alyssa.  
"Then, right this way." said Proctor.

Proctor lead her to the same room she was taken to before. When they both enter the room.

"Step onto the scale for me, I will be measuring your height and weight first." said Proctor.

Alyssa took her shoes and socks off, and then got onto the scale. He lift the measuring rod up.

"Turn around with your back towards the wall, and stand perfectly still with your head pointing straight." said Proctor.

Alyssa turned around and stood up nice and tall with her head pointed straight ahead.

He place the rod on top of her head, and wrote down her height.

"5 feet, 2 inches. Let's see that's about.. average for a young woman your age." said Proctor, while writing down her height.

Then he switches to check her weight.

"One hundred and forty four pounds. What was your number the last time you checked it?" asked Proctor.  
"Uh, I remember it saying 156, I think." said Alyssa.

Proctor wrote down her current weight into a piece of paper next to her height number.

"Ok, you may step off the scale, and make your way over to the examination chair." said Proctor.

Alyssa made her way over to the chair.

"Have a seat." said Proctor.

She started to have thoughts of deja vu, to what happened the first time. But she sat in the chair anyway.

"You comfortable?" asked Proctor.  
"Yeah, in fact, a little too comfortable." said Alyssa.  
"Good, just relax, and we'll get this follow up examination underway." "The reason I had offered to use the chair instead of the table, is because I wanted to have one of my favorite patient's to be as comfortable as you can during your examination." said Proctor.

Suddenly restraints started trapping her wrists and ankles.

"Oh no, not again." said Alyssa, struggles in the chair.

Only this time, Doctor Proctor wasn't himself. Marik's dark half, who was currently in control of his mind spoke through him.

"I finally found you once again, my dear." said Marik through Proctor.  
"Still using harmless people as your evil pawns, eh Marik. said Alyssa.  
"I too have gained a new ability that you or the pharaoh didn't even know about. This new power allows me to mind control anyone without the use of my Millennium Rod. No place is safe for you to hide." said Marik through Proctor. "Time for your check up, ahahaha!"

Marik ended the control for the moment.

"Woah, what just happened." said Proctor, now back to his normal self.  
"You were being mind-controlled by a villain who my husband or I haven't been able to capture." said Alyssa. "Anything he does, you won't be able to remember while he is controlling your mind and body." "Don't worry he didn't anything drastic yet."  
"If he does do something during your exam, I apologize in advance." said Proctor.  
"I forgave you the first time, I'll forgive you again. You don't have to apologize." said Alyssa.  
"Shall we get started." said Proctor, putting his stethoscope on.

As soon as he went to listen to her heartbeat, Marik re-took control of Doctor Proctor again, and start to sexually use the stethoscope on her breasts, moving it around and around. The sensation made Alyssa twitch.

"Marik, what are you doing?" asked Alyssa.  
"Why giving you a checkup, of course." said Marik through Proctor.  
"Oh really, cause it kinda looks like your sexually abusing me." said Alyssa.  
"I like to 'toy' with my victims a little." said Marik through Proctor.

Marik controlled him to do some more, like flipping up her skirt, taking a pair of scissors and snipped her panties. After that he order Proctor to pull down his pants and reveal his member. Then force controlled him to stick it into her.

"No..." screamed Alyssa, as Proctor still under Marik's control did exactly that.

Marik laughs evilly.

"Scream all you like my dear, no one can save you now." said Marik through Proctor.

She felt the force of him sticking 'it' in.

"I thought Bakura was bad, but this is just plain evil." said Alyssa. "Let me go this instance Marik."  
"And ruin this one time opportunity, I think not." said Marik through Proctor. "I have you my pretty, right where I want you."

Alyssa still tried to get out, but she couldn't budge.

"You're completely at my mercy." said Marik through Proctor.  
"I see you haven't change in the least bit, always using the same useless schemes, for once have some originality ." said Alyssa.

She twitches in the chair as Proctor who was still being mind controlled by Marik keeps his member thrusting in and out.

"I got to get rid of Marik, but how." thought Alyssa.

She gasps.

"Twilight Sparkle, lend me your power." thought Alyssa. "I may be at your mercy Marik, but there's something you don't have."  
"Huh?" said Marik through Proctor, confused.  
"Is the power of friendship." said Alyssa, then she summons the Elements Of Harmony. "Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty. And the last Element, Magic."

With all the Elements all together, she focused the energy into a ball and released it. Alyssa watched as the energy ball hit Proctor.

"Please, let this work." said Alyssa.

The ball of magic surround Proctor and then disappears.

"So, did it work ?" asked Alyssa, to Proctor.  
"No... I was so close. Curses..." said Marik.

Proctor is now back to his normal self.

"So long Marik, and I hope that will be the last time, I see or hear from you ever again." thought Alyssa.

Proctor was in a long daze, until Alyssa snapped him out of it.

"Since that evil force has now completely vanished. I have something I wanted to ask you." said Proctor. "Well based on the awkward situations I have put you through lately." "I know this is kinda sudden, but, would you marry me. i thought it would be fitting to ask you, especially when that Marik person kept on humiliating you in that type of manner."

Alyssa was surprised by his sudden marriage proposal.

"I-.." said Alyssa.

She thought for a moment before answering. Til she made her final decision.

"Yes, I will marry you." said Alyssa.

Proctor pushed a button to unlock the restraints, and she got up to hug and passionately kiss him.

"This will have to do for now, til I can get you a proper engagement ring." said Proctor, as he slips on a make shift ring onto her finger. "Let's finish your checkup, then your free to go."

Alyssa looks at the make shift ring, then said.

"Oo, I've gotta meet up with Ash and his friends after. We haven't seen each other in like forever." said Alyssa, resitting in the chair.

Proctor readjusted his stethoscope and put the diaphragm part on her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

"I'll be listening to your heartbeat and breathing, so just breathe normally for me." said Proctor.

She breathed normally as he listened.

"You're heartbeat sounds nice and strong. The surgeon that operated on you really did a great job patching you up. I didn't hear any signs of that strange sound anywhere." said Proctor, as he places it on her back. "Alright, lean forward a little bit and take a nice deep breath in."

She lean forward and breathed in.

"And slowly breathe out." instructed Proctor.

She breathes out.

"Perfect, take another deep breath in." instructed Proctor.

She breathes in again.

"Then slowly breathe out." instructed Proctor.

She breathes out

"Excellent." said Proctor. He wrote down some new notes. "Patient's heartbeat is back to a healthy normal rhythm, also lungs and breathing are clear of any blockages." "Let's check your eyes, ears and throat next."

He took out a little pen light from his lab coat, and turned it on.

"Pick a point to look at for a few seconds, all I'm going to do is check how your eyes would react to a bright light." said Proctor.

Alyssa opened her eyes as wide as she could. He shined the light into her left eye, then shined it in the other eye.

"Now, I'm gonna take a quick look in your ears with the ottoscope. Have you had any ear infections in the last couple of years." asked Proctor

He puts his pen light down beside him and grabs the ottoscope from the wall holder.

"Once or twice" said Alyssa. "However I haven't had one lately, on the count I've been keeping them as clean as I can."

He peers into her right ear first.

"What product did you use to remove the earwax ?" asked Proctor.

"Sometimes I usually use a q-tip with rubbing alcohol." said Alyssa.

"Next time try a more of a natural remedy, Q-tips tend to push the earwax even further into the ear canal, cause that's how ear infections get created." said Proctor.

He puts the ottoscope back onto the holder, re-picks up his pen light and a wooden tongue depressor.

"Alright Alyssa, say Ahh." said Proctor, about to check her throat.

"Ahhh..." said Alyssa, as Proctor held her tongue down with the wooden stick and shined the light.

"Hmm... I can see that you're throat is a little dry, do you have seasonal allergies ?" asked Proctor.

"Yes. Usually when I'm not wearing the right type of clothing for a certain time of the season, it starts to bother me a lot. Like today I'm wearing summer clothes on a cold day." said Alyssa, coughing.

He felt the sides of her neck, right where her thyroid gland was located.

"Could you swallow for me ?" instructed Proctor.

She swallowed.

"Your throat did feel a little swollen, I'll prescribe you some allergy medicine to help keep it under control." said Proctor. "Now I'm going to recline the chair, while I double tap on your stomach to make sure everything is in it's place."

He reclines the chair and starts to double tap.

"Everything seems to be in place, so I don't feel any problems there." said Proctor, as he brings the chair back up. "Ok, we have just three more things, then we'll be all finished."

"Would those last three entail a pap smear ?" asked Alyssa.

"You have nothing to worry about, you aren't due for one until next year." said Proctor.

"Phew, that's a relief." said Alyssa.

"But I do have your results from the pap smear I did the first time, and nothing came up." said Proctor.

"That's good." said Alyssa.

"Although you are due for a yearly shot." said Proctor.

"Figures." said Alyssa.

He wraps a blood pressure cuff on her upper left arm. Then puts his stethoscope back on his ears, and puts the diaphragm underneath, so he can listen to the pulse in her arm as he pumps. After he released the air in the cuff, and took it off her arm.

"Very good. You're blood pressure is at a very normal level." said Proctor.

He then takes out a reflex hammer.

"Let's test your reflexes." said Proctor, as he lightly taps her right leg with the hammer.

Her right leg jumps

"And now the other leg." said Proctor, as he lightly taps her left leg with the hammer.

Her left leg jumps.

"Good, your reflexes are working perfectly." said Proctor.

He puts down the reflex hammer, then wrote down some more notes.

"Patient has no visual problems, and ears have no signs of infections, also pulse rate is within normal range." said Proctor. "And last thing on the list is... your yearly shot."

"I'm kind of afraid of needles. So yeah... But I'll still let you give me the shot." said Alyssa.

He got the needle ready.

"Ok, are you ready ?" asked Proctor.

"Ready." said Alyssa, rolls up her sleeve, and closes her eyes.

He swabbed her arm with a sterilized pad.

"Now hold still, it will only hurt for just a second." said Proctor, about put in the needle. "3..2..1.. He puts it in then takes it right out. There all done."

Alyssa was relieved that shot is over.

"Alright, you're all done." said Proctor. "After your visit with Ash and his friends, could you stop back here before you head home."

"Yeah, no problem." said Alyssa.

"Oh, one last thing I forgot to ask you, how old are you ?" asked Proctor.

"27." said Alyssa, as she walks out the door.

Proctor was stunned at the mention of Alyssa's age as he watched her walk away. Alyssa texts Misty to tell she was on her way over to Ash's House. As soon as Alyssa got to Pallet Town, she went to Ash's place. She knock on the door, and Delia (Ash's Mother) answered.

"Hello, may I help you ?" said Delia.

"Uh hi my name is Alyssa, I'm another close friend of your son Ash, is he home ?" said Alyssa, sweetly.

"Yes, he is." said Delia. "Ash, there's another friend out here for you."

Ash came to see of who it was. He saw Alyssa standing right outside his front door.

"Alyssa, is that really you ?" said Ash, surprised.

"Yep, it's me alright. I'm all healed up from that little Team Rocket accident."said Alyssa.

"Well why don't you come in Alyssa. Any friend who is buddies with my Ash, is a friend of mine." said Delia.

Alyssa walks into the house and they sat in the living room.

"Misty and Brock will be here soon, then we can catch up on lost time." said Ash.

Pikachu jumped up on Alyssa, excited to see her, ran up her shoulder and licked her cheek

"Pikachu, still looking cute as ever I see." said Alyssa, to the yellow electric mouse.

"Pikachu." happy faced

"Sit in my lap Pikachu and I'll scratch you in your favorite spot." said Alyssa, to Pikachu.

"Pika." (Translation: Okay)

Pikachu walked off her shoulder and sat in her lap, Alyssa started to scratch the top of Pikachu's head.

"I can't believe it's a couple of years since we last seen each other." said Ash.

"I know, it's been to long hasn't it Ash." said Alyssa.

"I saw you sitting on the side of the road on that very day, right when I was first starting off on my Pokemon journey, or you've would have been left in the dust. So, I'm very glad to have ran into you." said Ash. "You looked so sad, like you didn't have a friend in the world."

"Back then you were just an arrogant little kid, but look at you now. Still the same age, and already a wise trainer, we all know and love." said Alyssa.

"Hey I have a idea, why don't we have a Pokemon battle, just for old time sake. What ya say ?" said Ash.

Delia chuckles. "That's my Ash, always wants to find the time to battle someone."

"I accept your challenge Ash Ketchum." said Alyssa.

"Great! We can use the backyard for our match." said Ash.

"While we're still waiting for Misty and Brock to arrive, I'll go and make some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies for everyone." said Delia.

"That sounds wonderful Mrs Ketchum." said Alyssa.

"Oh you don't have to call me that dear, you can call me Delia, if you want." said Delia.

Alyssa went to join Ash in his backyard.

"How many Pokemon do you want to use for our battle ?" asked Ash.

"A One on One battle should be good for now." said Alyssa.

"I'll let you make the first move." said Ash.

Alyssa chose her Pokemon Fennekin, Level 16. She throws the Poke Ball. "Finny, come on out."

"Woah, a Fennekin. I haven't seen one in a long while." said Ash. "Man, that takes me back, my other friend Serena had one." "In that case, Fennekin is a fire type, so I'll have to battle with a Water, Ground, or Rock type. I'll use a Kalos region Pokemon too." He throws a Poke Ball and a Froakie emerged from the red and white ball. "I am ready when you are."

"Okay, Finny start off with a Scratch attack." said Alyssa.

Fennekin ran over to Froakie and did a scratch attack.

"Froakie, dodge it and use Quick Attack." said Ash

Froakie dodges it and moved fast into a Quick Attack. It only did a little bit of damage to Fennekin.

"Finny, use Flamethrower." said Alyssa

Fennekin fired it's flamethrower, but the attack didn't effect Froakie.

"Froakie, follow up with a bubble attack." said Ash.

"Oh no." said Alyssa.

Froakie jumped up and did a Bubble attack, which did a critical hit, and Fennekin fell with swirly eyes.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, Froakie is the winner." said Brock, standing in the doorway with Misty beside him.

"Hey Brock, Hey Misty." said Alyssa.

"Alyssa, you're all better." said Misty, walking over to her and gave Alyssa a hug. "So how you've been ?. Last time we saw you, Team Rocket attacked you, stole your Pokemon, and put you into a coma."

"I've been doing okay, oh and the Pokemon that Team Rocket stole, were just some extra Pokemon I was going to release cause I had to many duplicates of just one kind, also they were low level." She chuckles at the thought.

"Glad to have you back Alyssa." said Brock. "We were all so worried if you would ever come out of your coma."

"That's sweet of you, Brock. But I know where your hints are heading. So, just give it up." said Alyssa.

"Drats." said Brock, hangs his head in shame.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you'll find someone." said Alyssa, trying to cheer Brock back up.

"You really think so ?" said Brock.

"Give it time." said Alyssa.

Delia brought out the cookies she baked.

"Yum, these's are delicious, Mrs. Ketchum." said Misty.

"Thank you, Misty. They just came out of the oven. So Alyssa, how did you and Ash first met ?" asked Delia.

"Well, I met him when he was just starting off on his Pokemon journey. He saw me sitting on the side of the road, crying, and he came over to ask if I was okay. Then I told him my short story and he offered me to join him on his travels. Over time, we met up with Misty and Brock after Ash had defeated them in a official gym leader match, which resulted in them joining us." said Alyssa.

"All 5 of us became close friends, ever since then." said Misty.

"But things kind of took a nasty turn when she came to visit." said Ash.

"Oh my, what happened ?" asked Delia.

"Team Rocket came up from behind me without me noticing, ruffled me up, and stole my Pokemon. The intense force of them beating me up resulted in me going into a coma." said Alyssa.

"Misty, Brock, Pikachu and I decided to take a break from traveling, so on our way back home. We discovered her lying on the ground, just barely breathing." said Ash, explaining to his mother. "We knew of someone close by, that helped my Pikachu once. His name was Doctor Proctor."

"Oh, you mean the same doctor that works in the hospital on the other side of Virdian Forest." asked Delia.

"He is the one." said Alyssa. "And while we're still on the topic of Doctor Proctor, I've got something to tell you guys. I'm getting married."

"Wow congratulations." said Ash

"To whom ?" asked Misty

"Now, before you guys say anything. Do you got to promise me you guys won't be angry ?" said Alyssa.

"We won't get mad." said Brock.

"Doctor Proctor and I are the ones who are getting married." said Alyssa.

"What ?" Everyone was shocked.

"I got to know him on a deep level during my stay there, plus I'm a sucker for doctors." said Alyssa.

"I bet he's pretty lonely in that hospital. So no wonder why he flirts with young women. It's a good enough reason for me." said Misty.

"On my way here today, I'd stopped by the hospital to thank him, while I was there he gave me a follow up physical. Then out of the blue, he just blurted out "Will you marry me?" said Alyssa. "I'm gonna be stopping back there later on today. So him and I can go pick out a ring."

"When is the wedding date ?" said Ash.

"We haven't discussed it yet. But I will keep you guys informed on an official wedding date. I was also going to ask if you guys would be in the wedding." said Alyssa.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world." said Ash.

"Sweet, I knew you guys would see it through." said Alyssa.

Alyssa looks down at her watch.

"Oops, gotta go. Thanks for the cookies, Delia. I'll talk to you guys later. Also Ash, I'll be wanting a re match, that little battle was just a warm up." said Alyssa.

"Sure, anytime you want to battle. You know where to find me." said Ash."

Alyssa said goodbye to everyone and left to head back to see Proctor. When out of the blue, Team Rocket showed up in their Meowth head balloon, laughing.

"Oh no, not them again." said Ash.

They chuckles.

"Surprised to see us." said Jessie

"We're just like that battery bunny. You can never get rid of us." said James.

"Pikachu, get ready to rumble." said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, getting ready for a battle.

"Pumpkaboo, I choose you." said Jessie, throwing the ball.

"Inkay, catch that pesky Pikachu." said James, throwing the ball.

(Inkay and Pumpkaboo appears come out of their poke balls)

"No matter how much you twerps blast us off, we bounce back better and stronger." said Jessie.

"Hey where is dat other girl twerp go?" said Meowth.

"I'm afraid you just missed her." said Brock.

"What's your reasons this time." said Misty.

"Why still trying to capture your Pikachu, so we can bring it our boss. Then we'll finally be able to take over the world." said James.

"Let's just get this battle over with! Pikachu, start off with a Volt Tackle." said Ash.

Pikachu ran at a top speed, then used Volt Tackle.

"Inkay, use Light Screen." said James.

Inkay use it's body light to make a screen of light. As Pikachu's Volt Tackle attack was reduced as it hit the screen, but not as hard.

"Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Sneak." said Jessie.

Pumpkaboo used the shadows to sneak behind Pikachu.

"Pikachu, behind you." shouted Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, as it looked.

"Dodge it, then used Electro Ball!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu gathered the Electric energy as it shot the Electro Ball toward both Pumpkaboo and Inkay which knocked them out in one shot.

"And here's the big finish." said Ash. "Pikachu, wrap it up with a Thunder shock."

"Pikaaaaa Chuuuuuu!" said Pikachu, as it did it's signature attack.

Jessie, James, and Meowth flying through the air.

"Eh.. all this blasting off is giving me a migraine." said Jessie.

"Another plan foiled again by the twerp." said James, sighs

"I may have a plan that is fool proof." said Jessie, whispering into James's ear.

"Ah, that sounds like a good plan, Jessie." said James.

Jessie also told Meowth her new plan.

"Do you think it'll work ?" asked Meowth.

"Absolutely." said Jessie.

"We're blasting off again!" said Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"I have a feeling Team Rocket is trying to do a surprise jump attack." said Misty.

"Huh? What makes you think that Misty?" asked Ash.

"Well first, they injured a good friend of ours, then showing up randomly, just to refocus back onto capturing Pikachu." said Misty. "Think about it Ash, Team Rocket may be thick headed, but they're certainly are smart in their own special way."

"You think Alyssa might end up being in terrible danger again." asked Ash.

"It's too soon to say." said Brock.

"Who's up for some hot chocolate." said Delia, going into the house.

Ash looks out in the distance.

"Wonder if she ever made it back in time." said Ash.

"I'm sure she did. Don't worry, she is capable of taking care of things on her own." said Misty.

As the sun was setting and cold winds rustled into the Kanto region, Alyssa was walking through Viridian Forest, freezing.

"Ok powers, do your thing." said Alyssa, snapping her fingers, for a nice warm sweater to keep her warm. Nothing happen. "Come on, powers, summon a sweater." Still nothing. She reach the end of the forest, and sees the hospital as the cold winds blew even colder. Within 5 feet from the doors, she collapsed.

Proctor was about to call it another night.

"She should have been back a couple hours ago." said Proctor. "I'm getting pretty worried."

Proctor looks out of the door window, saw Alyssa lying on the ground, and goes out to scoop her in his arms. She was cold to the touch.

"I better get you inside, and warm you up quickly." said Proctor, worried. "Hypothermia will start to set in if I don't warm her up in time."

He brings her inside. Alyssa still shaking from the cold. Proctor brings her into a room, and throws a thermal blanket on her. He also checks her heart rate.

"Her heartbeat is at 40 beats per minute, and her breathing is slow, but shallow. [gets an idea] I know body heat can help warm a person up.

Proctor embraced his new fiance in a warm hug, which warmed her right up. She woke up. He sighs in relief

"Thank goodness, you're alright. It was starting to get pretty windy and cold out there." said Proctor.

"I tried to get here before it got a lot colder." said Alyssa, slowly regaining her warmth in her body. "It's strange, does it get that cold ?"

"The winter nights can be quite frigid. Articuno must be controlling the arctic winds in this direction." said Proctor. "It's unusual for Articuno to come down from the mountains like that."

"Something must be disturbing the balance of nature." said Alyssa.

"I'll go get you a bowl of hot noodle soup from the staff lounge." said Proctor, goes to get her a bowl of soup.

Alyssa wraps herself in the blanket as she waits for him to get back. Soon Proctor returns with the noodle soup.

"There you go, a nice hot bowl of soup, just what the Doctor ordered. No pun intended." said Proctor, jokingly.

She drank some of the hot broth.

"Ooh that hits the spot." said Alyssa, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." said Proctor.

Alyssa finished her noodle soup. He used an ear thermometer to check her temperature.

"It looks like you are all warmed up, but that was a close call. If you had stay too much longer out there, you would've froze to death. A mini skirt is not a good choice of clothing in this type of weather. said Proctor. "Since we now have some time to ourselves, do you want to talk over some wedding plans?"

"Yeah, I'd already asked Ash and his friends to act as witnesses and they said they'll attend." said Alyssa. "If that's ok with you ?"

"Ash and his friends are welcome to attend if they want. I have no objections to it. said Proctor. "Are you up to having a small ceremony ?"

"Sure. I'm not too picky on those type of things." said Alyssa.

"Ok, we have an agreement on that part." said Proctor, in agreement.

"I'll get a small gown, with a small vail." said Alyssa. "And a small bouquet of assorted flowers."

"Now, the big question is, when do we want to have it ?" said Proctor.

"Well, I was shootin for either a spring or summer wedding, cause Fall and Winter is a little to cold." said Alyssa. "Hm? In springtime, the Pink Lotus are usually in bloom. Vs watching the sunset on the beach, while picnicking under the stars. Tough choice Tough choice."

"I'll let you pick the wedding date. I don't mind either one." said Proctor.

"Aww, really. You would let me pick the wedding date. Then I already have a day chosen, just in case. Uh, would a Fourth Of July wedding be ok with you ?" asked Alyssa.

"Fourth Of July wedding, it is." agreed Proctor.

**[A/N: If you all who are reading this fanfic, I am basing Doctor Proctor on an actual career salary, cause if I based it just on the anime, he wouldn't be able to do all this for her. Just in case any of you guys are wondering.] **

She yawns in excitement. "Yay"

"Why don't you get some sleep. It's getting late." said Proctor, sweetly.

She snuggles under the blanket, then he walks out of the room, and looks back at her from the doorway while smiling happily.

He turns off the light, and goes to close up the hospital for the night.

To Be Continued... Next Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

(The next morning.)

Alyssa woke up, and then got out of the hospital bed, to go look for Proctor to see if he was awake. She found him making some coffee in the lounge.

"Morning." said Alyssa.  
"Oh good morning, did you sleep well ?" said Proctor.  
"Fairly." said Alyssa, yawns. "That hot soup you gave to warm me up, combined with the comfy hospital bed, put me right to sleep."  
"You didn't use your powers to quickly cure yourself, did you ?" asked Proctor.  
"No, I couldn't even activate them, let alone use them." said Alyssa.  
"Hmm.." said Proctor. "Are you sure ?"  
"I'll try using them again." said Alyssa.

She snaps her fingers, and nothing happened. Alyssa snaps one more time, still nothing happened.

"Oh no, my powers their gone, their actually gone. That means I can't universe hop anymore. I'm stuck here for good. Not that's it's a bad thing, I want to stay and spend more time with you." said Alyssa. "Crap, that also means Marik wins."  
"What was his main objective in the first place ?" asked Proctor.  
"He's been following me into the different universes and killing off my copies one by one, to gain my powers. After that, he'll probably re-focus on the Pharaoh." said Alyssa  
"Powers or no powers, I still love you all the same, no matter what the circumstance." said Proctor.  
"Aww.. now that is true love, right there. As long as there is love in each other's hearts, nothing seems impossible." said Alyssa, kissing him. "Now to see about finding out what made Articuno act so unusual last night."  
"Why don't you go and talk to Professor Oak, maybe he'll have some answers." said Proctor.  
"Sounds like a good idea." said Alyssa. "Professor Oak is usually the go to guy, when it involves information about Legendaries."  
"Don't worry I can handle things here, so you don't have to rush back at a specific time." said Proctor.  
"Okay, I'll take my time and enjoy the nice warm weather." said Alyssa.

Proctor tossed her a bottle of water.

"Here's a bottle of water to take with you, in case you start to get dehydrated." said Proctor.  
"Thxs." said Alyssa. "Well I'm off, talk to you later babe."

She kisses him goodbye.

"Later on, if you do end up coming back early, how about we have a 'private' moment." (winks) said Proctor, in a sexy voice.  
"Oo, feeling kinky are we ?" said Alyssa, seductively. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"I'll hold you to that." said Proctor, laughs playfully. "See you tonight."

She walks out of the hospital with the water bottle in hand.

"Into Viridian Forest I go." said Alyssa, just realizes something. "Dang, better to stack up on some Pokeballs first before I see Professor Oak. The closest mart that has Pokeballs is in Pewter City. And I really don't feel like walking today."

She takes out Pidgeot's pokeball from her belt.

"Come on out." said Alyssa.

Pidgeot came out of it's ball and appears right in front of her. She got into it's back.

"Would you mind doing a little favor for me, Pidgeot." said Alyssa, to her Pokemon. "I need you to fly me to Pewter City, so I can pick up some more Pokeballs."

The Pokemon nods it's head in agreement. She held on tight as it took off.

Meanwhile..

Jessie, James, and Meowth were at Team Rocket Headquarters, getting their new objective from their boss Giovanni.

"In spite of you three always showing up empty handed yet again." said Giovanni. "What is your update on plan "Project Pikachu."

Jessie quickly replied.

"We're still hot on that twerps trail." said Jessie.

Then suddenly something happened. Dark Marik took over Giovanni's mind.

"I need you buffoons too capture a young girl, along with this little yellow rat you speak of, and bring her to me." said Giovanni.  
"Boss, you're not feelin' quite yourself today." said Meowth. "What young gurl ?"  
"A girl who has brunette hair, and likes to travel with that 10 year old boy, and his two other friends." said Giovanni.  
"Why do you need her for ?" asked Jessie.  
"Don't question my plans, fools." said Giovanni. "Just do my bidding, if you succeed, you'll be handsomely rewarded."  
"We won't let you down this time." said James, all giddy.  
"Good, now go forth and capture them." said Giovanni.

The three said in unison. "Yes sire." and they sped off.

Alyssa and Pidgeot arrived in Pewter City in front of the Pokemon Center, and then walks to the Poke Mart from there. She entered the mart.

"Hello, what can I do for you ?" said the clerk.  
"I would like some Poke balls." said Alyssa.  
"How many?" said the clerk.  
"Uh.. 20 balls will do for now, thanks." said Alyssa.  
"That will be 4,000 pokedollors, please." said the clerk.

She hands the clerk the money, and he hands her the Poke Balls.

"Anything else ?" said the clerk.  
"No, but thank you." said Alyssa.

She walks out of the mart, and Pidgeot came to her side.

"My next stop is Professor Oak's Lab." said Alyssa, as she got back on.

Pidgeot flew up into the air and heads towards Professor Oak's Lab.

Team Rocket talks over the plan Jessie had cooked up, while riding in their Meowth Head shaped balloon. James spots Alyssa on the corner of his eye.

"Hey, it's the girl twerp riding on her Pidgeot." said James. "Looks like she's heading towards Professor Oak's Lab."  
"Let's follow her." said Jessie. "Full steam ahead."  
"Roger." said James, pulling on the cord to increase the flames for the balloon.

Alyssa and Pidgeot landed back in Pallet Town.

"Thank you for the ride, now you have a nice long rest." said Alyssa, returning Pidgeot back to it's Poke ball, then walks to the Laboratory. She rang the doorbell, but who should answer the door, was none other than Gary Oak.

"Hi Gary, didn't expect to see you back from your Pokemon journey so soon." said Alyssa, to Gary.  
"Hey Alyssa, haven't seen you in a great while, so, what brings back you to Pallet Town ?" said Gary.  
"I need to speak with your grandfather about something, it's kinda urgent." said Alyssa.  
"Oh sure. Gramps is out back with the Pokemon. I'll take you to him." said Gary.

Gary took Alyssa out back to see Professor Oak.

"Since you're here, uh I want to apologize about my behavior, back when I teased you into becoming another one of my cheerleaders." said Gary.  
"Apology accepted." said Alyssa.

(Author Note: I will be writing a fanfic on her Pokemon journey, don't worry)

"Gramps, someone is here to see you." said Gary, shouts to his grandfather.

Professor Oak turns around to notice Alyssa.

"Oh.. Alyssa." said Professor Oak. "It's been a while."  
"Yes it has, but unfortunately, I'm here for a reason." said Alyssa. "I was on my way back home, and the weather immediately changed."  
"In what way ?." asked Gary.  
"Uh, having cold winds and instant snow." said Alyssa.  
"It's seems Articuno was using it's Blizzard attack." said Professor Oak.  
"How far can the attack usually reach ?" asked Alyssa.  
"It all depends of where the last location was, which is usually up in the snowy mountains." said Gary.  
"The balance of nature must be disrupted yet again." said Professor Oak.

Ash and his friends showed up a few seconds after.

"Hi Professor, we came to see if Alyssa stopped by here." said Ash.

He see Alyssa standing near Professor Oak.

"There something you need to know, you're-" said Ash, to Alyssa.

Team Rocket lassoed Alyssa from their balloon.

"Bulls eye." said Jessie.

"You three again." said Misty. "Have you cause enough trouble all ready!"  
"Ah.. Prepare for trouble, you'll never get rid of us.  
"And make it double, and we'll also be taking your Pikachu which is a total plus."  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all our peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reaches to the stars above."  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth, that's right."

Meowth use the hands device to reach down and grabs Pikachu as well. James pulls up the rope with Alyssa, then once she was into their balloon, he finishes tying the rope tightly. Adding a piece of tape over her mouth.

"We love to stick around twerps, but our boss is waiting, for our catch of the day." said Jessie. "Ta-Ta"

They fly away in their balloon.

"Hey, come back here!" said Ash, shouts. "Guys, we gotta go rescue Pikachu and Alyssa. See ya later Professor."

Ash, Misty, Brock ran off to chase after Team Rocket.

Jessie and James and Meowth all laughed as they were making their way back to headquarters.

"We did it Team." said Jessie. "I bet the boss will give us a big promotion."  
"Over the years we've failed multiple times, trying to capture his pesky Pikachu. But now we finally caught our big break." said James.  
"I'll become the bosses favorite again." said Meowth, daydreaming.

They land their balloon and took Alyssa who was still tied up inside the building.

"We're back with the 2 items you asked for." said Meowth.  
"Excellent, you'll receive you're reward momentary." said Giovanni. "Put her in a cell for now, and put Pikachu into a small cage."

They brought Alyssa to a cell, ripped off the piece of tape off her mouth, and pushed her into the cell. Also they set the cage with Pikachu inside next to her, then left.

Alyssa sighs. "Just my luck, I get myself captured by them without even putting up a fight, I must be the worst side character ever. I should just give up." [starts crying]

"Pikachu." said Pikachu, sad sighing.

Then she heard footsteps approaching again. It was Giovanni, which Dark Marik still had his control over his mind. Marik's voice could be heard over Giovanni's real voice

"Hehehe" said Dark Marik.

"You-" said Alyssa, pissed off. "Why do you keep torturing me like this, huh. Following me into the universes and killing off my carbon copies one by one. You had the opportunity to kill me off back in your universe and the Black Jack universe, on the count that I left myself vulnerable. There I said it Marik, you won. Unfortunately my powers have vanished for good, so don't even think about going to Ouran High School Host Club universe cause that copy won't have it either. It was a Domino effect, if you kill one off, the other copies lose the power as well."  
"Err.." said Dark Marik. "Curses."  
"Sorry Marik." said Alyssa. "You said so yourself, I'm just a side character."

Dark Marik stayed quiet for a moment.

"So I suggest you let me go, and refocus on your real enemy, the pharaoh." said Alyssa.

Ash, Misty, and Brock found their way to the Team Rocket headquarters. They burst in, then they had to battle their way through Giovanni's henchmen.

"Pikachu! Alyssa! Where are you?!" shouted Ash.

Alyssa heard Ash's voice from down the hall.

"We're in here Ash!" shouted Alyssa.

Ash, Misty, and Brock ran toward the sound of Alyssa's voice, until they found them.

"Pika-pi." said Pikachu, from the cage, happy to see Ash again.  
"Err, as it pains me to release you, I have made my decision to not pursue you anymore." said Dark Marik.

He order Giovanni to open the cage to release Alyssa.

"Oh and spoiler alert.. in your series, the pharaoh does defeat you in the Battle City Finals." said Alyssa.

Then he release his control of Giovanni's mind. Ash was untieing the ropes, while Giovanni came back to realty after that ordeal.

"Hey, what are you doing here, and how did you get passed my security." said Giovanni.  
"I'm here to rescue both my Pikachu and my friend." said Ash.  
"I have no need for the girl, but your Pikachu shall stay." said Giovanni.  
"Not if I can help it!" said Ash.  
"Oh boy, there he goes again. Can't we settle this without a battle this time." said Misty, sarcastically.  
"I am not leaving until you give me back my Pikachu." said Ash, to Giovanni.

They stared each other down, as Alyssa picked the lock on Pikachu's cage, with a bobby pin. Pikachu ran over to Ash and jumps back onto his trainer shoulder.

Alyssa sighs sarcastically. "Not to be the person to state the obvious here Ash, but you already have the Earth Badge. So let's get out of here."

Giovanni looked away. "You ain't worth my time anymore, get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"Gladly." said Brock, sarcastically as well.

All 5 of them walked through Team Rocket's headquarters.

"By the way, what was that whole thing with Team Rocket's boss anyway ?" asked Misty.  
"It's a long story." said Alyssa. "/I'm sorry Pharaoh, even though I am not in your life anymore, I'll always keep the precious memories of our marriage, also of our kids in my heart.. forever./"

They walked Alyssa back home.

"Good night you guys, and thank you for walking back with me." said Alyssa. "Hey Ash, tomorrow I'm up for that re match you promised."  
"Yeah, swing on by my house, when you can." said Ash.  
"I'll look forward to it." said Alyssa.  
"Night." said Ash, Misty, and Brock, waving goodbye.

She walks inside. "I'm home babe."

Proctor came out into the hallway from one of the rooms, as he heard Alyssa's voice.

She puts down her stuff and runs to him, sobbing happy tears.

"I been thinking about what you said to me this morning, that you would still love me, even if I don't have my powers." said Alyssa.  
"Yes, powers or no powers, I would still love you all the same." said Proctor, coaxing Alyssa.  
"Life is so precious, you just want to live that life you've built to the fullest, wherever you are. I've learned to let things come as naturally with no magical objects, no evil love potions. No-"

Then Proctor kissed her mid sentence, as she let her natural reaction took over, and kissed him back. Finally when they broke the kiss.

"Best kiss ever." said Alyssa.  
"There's more were that came from baby." said Proctor, in a sexual tone. "Let's have some 'private' time like I promised. I'll even let you steth me."  
"Ooh smexy." said Alyssa, in a sexual tone.

They go into in the one of the rooms, kissing up a storm. Until he laid her on the bed, but then a weird feeling came across her mind.

"I don't know about this." said Alyssa.  
"Beg your parden." said Proctor, confused and stopped kissing.  
"All of this, seems 'awkward' in a strange sort of way." said Alyssa.  
"Awkward. When we first met you were in a coma, and I took advantage of my position as a doctor, by having sex with a patient." said Proctor. "I felted like a perverted sex offender."  
"It wasn't all of your fault, most of it was a dark force who controlled your mind to do that act of sexual intention." said Alyssa.  
"By the way, will he be able to come back ?" asked Proctor.  
"No, my powers are only strong enough to drive him out, but not defeat him completely. The actual person who has the real power to completely defeat him is Atem in the Yugioh universe. I'm just a copy that got left behind. Every time my main self visits a world, she leaves behind a copy of herself. Seeming she has powers, but in all reality, she really doesn't."  
"So.. what happens if your main copy is killed off." said Proctor.  
"The remaining copies are free to live their own lives in the universes she been to, such as adapting to the world itself." said Alyssa.  
"Well, that's a better understanding of your reason being here. You could have said that instead of making up some silly little story. Also let's be truthful to each other from now on, no more secrets, until the wedding."  
"Got it. Hold on, 'the wedding' replied Alyssa. "Shoot, I completely forgot about the weddings plans."  
"Calm down, you don't need to worry about any of that." said Proctor, calming her down. "I won't pressure you into marriage if you're not ready."

Alyssa looked down at the make shift engagement ring he made for her.

"Thanks for understanding." said Alyssa, sweetly.  
"No problem." said Proctor. "Now where were we."

He wanted to resume kissing, but she put her finger in his lips.

"I know you want to finish, I do too, but I rather do 'it' after the wedding. That will give us a chance to get to know each other a bit more than what I've already told you." said Alyssa.  
"Fair enough." said Proctor, agreeing. "At least let me tease you every once in a while."  
"Hmm.. I feel a challenge coming on." said Alyssa.  
"It's more of a test then a challenge." said Proctor.  
"Ok, what are the tasks pertaining to this test." asked Alyssa, intrigued  
"For every time you tease me, you will have to tell me a piece of information about yourself, and no holding back." said Proctor.

She was very intrigued in the test.

"Oo.. But what if I fail ? Would I need to do a 'penalty' game ?" asked Alyssa. "Oh like say, I would have to take off a piece of clothing."  
"Mm.. something to that effect." said Proctor, liking the idea.  
"What is in it for me ?" asked Alyssa, trying to get a little bit more info.  
"Hm, let me get back to you on that." said Proctor.  
"From the way you said that, do I even want to know ?" said Alyssa, dreading the thing he had in mind.  
"You up to the task ?" asked Proctor, asking for her answer.  
"Ehh. Well." said Alyssa.  
"I promise there won't be anything too embarrassing, Trust me, I'm not that kind of person." said Proctor.  
"Says the guy who likes to hit on younger women *sarcastically coughs Mis-ty* " said Alyssa, thinking. "My head is telling me to not do it, but my gut is saying do it. What should I say ?"

He took her silent as a "you're on"

"My settlements exactly." said Proctor.  
"Did I say I was gonna do it ?" said Alyssa. teasing stating her final answer.  
"You just started to tease me. Now you have to tell a piece of information, but it has to be the truth." said Proctor.  
"Dang it. May as well give in. Uh. What to say." said Alyssa.

I sat and thought for a moment.

"Does it have to be the truth ?" asked Alyssa. "I've pretty much told you some of basic information, during my physical's."  
"That was only for your medical record, I'm asking you as a person, and not as a patient." said Proctor.

I started to grow a slight blush on my cheeks. 'Is he try to make me blush'

"You know.. uh.. *nervously* I don't think you would want to hear the true backstory about me." said Alyssa.  
"It can't be all that bad." said Proctor.

He glances over, and I look down in sadness. In the silence of the moment, he walks over and embracing me in a warm hug.

"Everything is gonna be alright, nothing will hurt you." said Proctor, peacefully embracing her.

I embraced the warm hug, and began to cry.

'She's crying pretty hard, it must have been that traumatizing for her.' thought Proctor. 'I better tread lightly when asking.'


End file.
